Innocence of Olde
by blondie-moyashi
Summary: The CROW showed up. They had no choice. But now they're stranded on the other side of the gate, and they have to go back and rescue the person they left behind. But where are they? T for language & violence. AllenxLenalee. On hold until further notice
1. Exorcists in Crisis

Hey, everyone. It's been a while since I've worked on FF. Sorry about that

So anyway, this story is an idea a friend and I kinda just came up with in . . . June? Crazy how the time flies, isn't it? I mean, it feels like just yesterday it was summer and now it's November and I'm already getting snow! :O

So aaanywho, I'm not sure how often I'll get to update, but I shall try my hardest to make updates both timely and lengthy . . . and worth waiting for, but first thing's first

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Allen! Allen, come on, wake up!"<p>

Allen's eyes flickered open and slowly came into focus on Lenalee's face. She grabbed his arm and pulled in an attempt to pull him off the bed.

"Mmmmmm, what?" His voice reflected his fatigue.

"They're here to take you away! Come on, you have to get up!"

"Move it or lose it, moyashi!"

A gloved hand grabbed Allen's arm and yanked him off the bed. Another hand landed on his opposite shoulder, keeping him from careening into the wall. He now recognized the second person as Lavi. What on earth were they going on about?

They pulled him towards the door, where Allen saw Kanda standing with his hand on Mugen. Allen rubbed his eyes as they entered the hallway.

"What's going—" His question was cut off by the sound of footsteps fast approaching, and Allen's question was answered as the men creating the footsteps rounded the corner. CROW.

"Let's go!" Kanda pushed Allen in the opposite direction from which the CROW were coming from, and with adrenaline coursing through him Allen no longer needed further motivation to get moving.

They had to escape. Obviously staying in HQ wasn't an option, but if they used the Ark then the CROW would still be on their tails . . . unless they could lose them among the streets in the Ark . . .

Allen looked at Lavi as they ran. "What happened? When did they show up?"

"Maybe about ten minutes ago there was an announcement that all members of the Black Order—finders, scientists, exorcists—were to remain in their quarters until further notice. I had been in the halls headed towards my room when the order came, and I knew something was up. I ran to find Lenalee and Yu before coming to grab you."

"Baka Usagi, the _only_ reason you're still alive is that I'm saving my energy for those damned CROW." Lavi seemed to blow off Kanda's threat.

Finally they reached the point at which the hallway split, one of the paths leading to the Ark.

"This way!" Allen turned to go down the hallway to the Ark room but Lenalee started going towards Komui's office. "Where are you going?"

"We have to get Komui! He's the one that told us about CROW being here!"

Allen grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop. "Think, Lenalee. Louvelier will be with him, probably with armed guards. He'll use Komui as bait—"

"I don't care! We can fight them off! We can't just leave him behind!"

"Lenalee." Allen waited until she looked at him to continue. "We're not leaving him behind. We're getting to high ground so we can _come back for him_. It won't do us any good to go in guns-a-blazing."

Lenalee looked down, her hand shaking in Allen's.

"Okay." Her voice sounded as though she was giving up on something. The guys all sighed in relief.

"We're not giving up, Lenalee," Lavi said, stepping forward. "We just need a strategy. We're coming back."

She looked at Lavi and nodded. The group continued towards the Ark room, Allen still holding Lenalee's hand. Once they made it inside the room, everyone sprinted to the staircase leading into the Ark.

"There they are!" The exorcists didn't have to turn to face their threat. The CROWs' footsteps stopped and started mumbling strange words—shit, they were doing a spell! They could immobilize everyone in one go!

"Mugen, activate." Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen turned to face Kanda, who had unsheathed Mugen. He slid his fingers across the blade, activating the innocence inside it. "First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" Kanda turned as he commanded the innocence, and once the command was finished the Hell's Insects raced from Mugen towards the CROW. The exorcists turned back towards the Ark and ran inside while the CROW were distracted.

"Where do we go?" Lavi was looking around, but the only door that seemed active was the one to the Asia Branch. That wouldn't do them much good.

Lenalee looked around as well in a panicked gesture. "Somewhere confusing and big. Preferably dark—"

"A forest!" Allen interrupted. "There are certainly plenty of forests in the world, and it should be fine to hide in! But which one?"

"One that has trees." Allen made an annoyed expression at Kanda. "It doesn't matter which one, moyashi! We just have to get out of _here_!"

They heard footsteps approaching from outside the entrance. The group ran and hid behind a nearby wall, and Allen played the 14th's song in his head, but he still couldn't think of an exact location. He looked around, trying to see if any doors activated . . . there! A light appeared under the doorway of the door closest to them. Allen nudged Lavi, indicating with his head which way to go.

Once the footsteps grew quieter, the exorcists decided it was time to go. Allen quickly reached out and opened the door, then the four of them ran through as fast as they could. Once through, they heard shouting.

"Lavi, destroy it!" Lavi nodded at Allen before grabbing his hammer, enlarging it, and smashing the Ark entrance. The shouting disappeared.

Allen looked at Lenalee, who had her head down. Even though her hair covered her eyes, Allen saw the shakes in her shoulders that accompanied tears. He reached his hand out to touch her arm. "Lenalee, I'm—"

She batted his hand away and ran away from him into the woods.

Lavi glared at him. "Nice going, you made her cry."

"Wha—? _Me?_!"

Lavi ignored Allen. "Ya know, you're going to have to stop doing that if you ever want her to go out with you."

"When else did I—WHAT?" His eyes went wide and he felt the heat rising in his face as Lavi's grin grew. He must've been blushing like crazy. Crap.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. But you won't have a chance if you don't stop making her cry." Lavi stepped forward, looking around at the trees. "Well, either way, we need to find her, then figure out where we even _are_."

"We can't find them, sir. They seem to have escaped using the Ark." Komui could see the slight shake in the CROW's shoulders as he made his report to Louvelier. The man had good reason to be scared. He'd been ordered to detain Allen Walker, and had failed.

Silently, though, Komui was rejoicing. From what he'd heard from other CROW reports, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda had made it out with Allen. That meant Komui's job now was just making sure the CROW couldn't find them. That'd be a lot easier if he knew where they were, but for the moment it wasn't a major concern.

"Why didn't you follow them through the doorway they used?" Louvelier's voice was calm as he set the teacup back on the saucer in his hand, but Komui could hear the venom behind it. Hell, the CROW could probably hear it as well.

"It was destroyed, sir. From their side."

Louvelier sighed before a slight smile crossed his lips. "A minor setback, that's all it is. Alert the other branches to be on watch for Walker. If they find the others, bring them in too. But Walker is priority."

"Understood, sir!" The CROW quickly and briskly walked out of Komui's office.

"Do _you_ have any idea where Walker would have gone?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Well, you seem very attached to the notion that exorcists aren't simply 'cannon fodder,' so I was just wondering if you know where Walker would go in times of emergency."

"With all due respect, just because I don't feel that throwing away their lives is right doesn't mean that I'm best friends with them." Komui made sure to tell Louvelier that he didn't appreciate being used like this with his voice rather than words.

"Ah, I see. Well, it was nice chatting with you, Chief Lee. I hope to talk like this again soon." His voice and facial expression alike were sickly sweet—sickly only because Komui knew the man's real message: _I'll be back to spy on you later._

Once Louvelier was gone, Komui sat down at his desk, placing his elbow on the desk and the palm of his hand on his forehead. He didn't have much time until Louvelier and his CROW lackeys returned. He had to move quick to find Allen and the others.

"Reever!"

The Australian came into the office, his face more alert than one would assume, considering how little the man slept. "Yeah, Chief?"

"Find all the research papers you can possibly carry. We need to visit Bak."

"Why the papers?"

Komui intertwined his fingers in front of him. "If I just go to the Asian Branch without reason, Louvelier will get suspicious, not saying he's not already."

"Kay. It'll take me some time, though."

"Alright." Reever left but Komui didn't move as he tried to figure out how this would work. At least the kids were safe . . . for now.

Lenalee shivered as a gust of wind blew past her. The attack had come in the morning—not even an hour ago—but it was already afternoon here . . . wherever _here_ was.

She looked back and saw that Allen was still hanging back behind Kanda. A part of her felt bad for getting angry at him. He had a point. Louvelier probably _was_ using Komui as bait, and they were going back for him once they got their bearings. But there was still that part of herself that couldn't forgive herself for abandoning her brother after all he went through to make them stay together. She wasn't even mad at Allen.

The sound of quick-paced footsteps ahead brought the exorcists to a halt. A creature emerged from the bushes in front of them.

It was probably the ugliest thing they'd ever seen. It had dark brown skin, a hunched back, tattered clothes and the skin on its face was grossly disfigured. In its hand it held a filthy, almost rusty sword. It looked confusedly between the teens before charging them.

A powerful blast of water hit it from the side, sending it flying into a tree before hitting the ground, motionless as it did so. A woman emerged from where the water originated, walking over to the creature and kicking it—probably to make sure it was dead—before turning to the exorcists. She looked calm as she looked over them, as though the exchange from a moment ago never happened.

She was wearing a red short dress with loose cuffs and a silk dress underneath, or perhaps it was still part of the top piece. She also had brown gloves and red boots. A curved sword was sheathed on her hip. Lenalee looked at her face, but was confused by what she saw when the woman turned her head: pointed ears.

"I do not recognize your clothing. Where are you from?"

The exorcists looked down at their clothing. They were still wearing their pajamas. Granted, people didn't usually appear in the forest in the afternoon in their PJs but they were still recognizable as night clothes. Unless they weren't in just some forest . . . with people with pointed ears and ugly creatures . . .

"Um . . ." Allen scratched his head. "I have a feeling it's a long story . . ."

"Fair enough. Have you seen a Gondorian at all?"

"A what?" The woman looked at Lavi, surprise showing in her face.

"You are not from here, are you?"

The exorcists looked at each other.

"I suppose not," Lenalee said, shrugging her shoulders. Another gust of wind flew by, causing her to shiver.

The woman sighed as she looked over the teens again. "You will not survive the night without proper dress and food. Rivendell is nearby, I shall take you there." She turned and started walking away from the group. They looked at each other before following.

The first few minutes of the walk were quiet. After a while, though, Lavi jogged up behind the woman.

"I'm Lavi, by the way. And my friends are Lenalee, Allen, and Yu." Lenalee heard Kanda "che" behind her.

"I am Idrial, servant of the Lady Galadriel."

"Galadriel?"

"She serves as leader for my people, and is often referred to as the Lady of Light." There was a pause in the conversation as they walked up a hill and Lavi apparently found it difficult to hike up an incline and speak at the same time. Soon, however, he got his breath back.

"You mentioned a Gondorian. What is that, exactly?"

"A man from Gondor." If her short answers were any indication, Idrial was annoyed with Lavi's questions.

"What are you, then?"

"An elf."

Idrial's answer shocked the all of the exorcists, but Lavi the most. He slowed down for a moment before resuming his previous speed. "But . . ." He didn't finish his thought.

Lenalee quickened her pace, matching Idrial's speed. "Where are we, exactly?"

"We are in eastern Rhudaur." Idrial looked at Lenalee, who showed her confusion on her face. "Arnor?" Lenalee shook her head. "Middle Earth?" Again, she didn't understand.

Idrial led the group up a steep hill, stopping once she reached the top. Once the others joined her, she pointed to a nearby town, maybe a mile away. "That is Rivendell. There Elrond shall have more answers for you. Now I must go." She started walking back down the hill.

"Idrial," Lenalee called after her. Idrial turned to face her. "Thank you." She nodded before continuing on her way."

The group stood still, looking at the town. This situation was worse than they had originally thought.

"Well," Lavi said. "Let's hope this Elrond can help us figure out what's going on."

* * *

><p>Okay, so the way I was kinda recapping on the storyline to write this was by playing the Lord of the Rings: The Third Age GameCube game (my second favorite GameCube game ever). It's about basically a small fellowship following the fellowship. And in it, Idrial is the elf (and my favorite character from the game). And for some reason I wanted to incorporate her into this story, so there ya go.<p>

So, as I said earlier, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, though I shall make it a priority

I appreciate pointing out of any mistakes and will not eat you for doing so :) And, as always, reviews are equally appreciated

Toodles!


	2. The Plan

Hey guys. Sorry about the looooooooong wait X( Stuff happened (distraction, mostly)

Anywho, here ya go!

* * *

><p>"Guys, I don't think we belong here."<p>

"Really, Lavi? What tipped you off?"

Lavi looked at the ground as he walked, ignoring Allen's question. "I've read of elves, but only in legends. And that creature . . . Unlike anything I've heard of."

"Hopefully this Elrond guy can help us figure out what's going on."

Elrond looked out his window upon the forest. _It's coming._

What exactly _it_ was he didn't know. He knew these woods quite well, feeling every disturbance within it. This feeling that he had now was different than any he'd had before.

Well, he wouldn't have to wait long to learn who they were. They had arrived at Rivendell.

"There is someone who wishes to speak with you."

"Let them in."

Elrond turned from the window as Arwen opened the door, leading the way into the room for a small group of people—the people from the forest. The group consisted of four young humans. As soon as they all entered the room, Elrond felt something wrong, something _evil_. It was of the same nature as the Ring, but somehow different, like the will was different. Not as power-hungry.

The youth themselves were strange as well. They certainly were not dressed to be in the woods. In fact, their clothing was far different than anything Elrond had ever seen. The girl wore a pink shirt and shorts, with small red shoes and red anklets. The boy with the white hair had a white tank top and black loose pants, and his arm was pitch black. The young man with the long hair wore a white long-sleeve button-up shirt with black pants, a sword holster attached to his belt. The red-haired boy—the tallest of the four—wore a green ¾ sleeve shirt and white pants. There was a small hammer in a black holster on his right leg.

Elrond walked up to the kids, looking them each in the eyes. What secrets did they hold?

He knew. He had to feel it. Allen felt uneasy as the man approached them. He walked with such grace and his face showed wisdom that made Allen wonder the man's age. He couldn't be as young as he looked.

He looked Allen in the eye, only adding to his discomfort. He looked down. _Does he feel Neah?_ Allen looked up again, and the man stepped back to address all four of them.

"I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell."

"I'm Allen Walker. This is Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee." He motioned to each as he said their names. "We were told that you may have some answers for us."

"Answers concerning what?"

"Where we are."

Elrond seemed somewhat relieved, like he had a suspicion that was confirmed by their not knowing where they were. Allen realized it was probably the way they were dressed. Their attire was far different from that of everyone they'd seen since arriving in the forest.

"What brought you here?" Elrond's question earned him a confused look. "You do not know where you are, so one can only assume you did not arrive by ordinary means. So how did you come here?"

Allen sighed before answering. "We have a device of sorts that allows us to travel across vast distances almost instantly. We were running away from someone, and did not have time to select a destination, so I guess it just picked a random location."

"But that's not all, is it?" _Wow, this guy is good._

Lavi shook his head. "We left someone behind."

Elrond nodded, as if those few words told him the whole story. "And I'm assuming you wish to return and retrieve them." The silence from the group gave him his answer. "A group left Rivendell yesterday. They are carrying out a mission of utmost importance, but I believe that if you help them, they will help you in return."

The exorcists perked up, earning a small smile from Elrond.

"Arwen, send in Aventyr." The young woman who escorted the exorcists into the room bowed her head before turning and leaving. "We can make preparations for your departure tonight, and you can leave early in the morning."

Lavi stepped forward slightly. "Actually, I think we'd rather leave tonight, get a head start." Elrond looked surprised, but didn't protest.

"In any case, you need supplies and proper attire for the journey. And we will be sending a guide with you." The knock at the door seemed perfectly-timed. "Enter."

The young woman from earlier—Arwen, Elrond called her—opened the door, a short figure behind her. Arwen led the figure to Elrond, then they both turned to face the exorcists.

"Strike!" Allen slapped the back of Lavi's head to shut him up, but he was right, the girl was beautiful. She looked to be their age, maybe 17 or 18. She was short, though, shorter than Lenalee, even. She looked shy, as she was staring at the ground.

"This is Aventyr. She will accompany you." The girl perked up somewhat. "Now, follow Arwen to get proper wear, and we will meet you at the gate."

Komui and Reever walked briskly towards the Ark, Reever carrying a stack of papers he could barely see around. The stack was mostly blank paper, with some real research on top in case anyone checked it.

"Almost there . . ." They rounded a corner and saw the staircase, guarded by a CROW member. Even as Komui told himself not to panic his hand started shaking.

The two continued their walk towards the Ark. Once they reached the stairs the CROW put his hand up, and the scientists stopped. "State your business."

"We're going to the Asia branch to consult Mr. Chan on something." Much as Komui hated Louvelier knowing where he was, saying he was going anywhere else would be too suspicious.

The CROW started flipping through the stack, lifting up several sheets to check the pages. Several of the ones he checked were blank. Komui's brow started to sweat. _Damn it . . ._

"Why are some of these pages blank?"

Just as Komui thought they were in serious trouble, Reever shifted the stack so he could see around it. "You know the kind of man Chan is. If we came to him with only a couple questions he wouldn't consider it worth his time. So we slipped in some blank papers to make it look like we have more to ask him about."

At first the man didn't seem to buy it, but he stepped aside, allowing them to pass. They quickly made their way up the staircase and into the Ark.

"Quick thinking, Section Leader."

Reever nodded. "How do you think I kept your goose from cooking with the higher-ups?" Komui thought about that. He had noticed that Central hadn't been jumping his case so much for mission reports, but he just figured they weren't such hard-asses anymore. It kinda made him feel bad that Reever had taken their verbal abuse in his stead.

"Thank you, Reever."

"Hey, don't go getting all emotional on me, Chief."

They entered the doorway for the Asian branch, and Komui led Reever down the stairs so he couldn't fall and break something. The scientists started jogging towards Bak's office, almost running into Wong as they rounded the first corner.

"Chief Lee?"

"Wong, where's Bak?"

Wong's surprised disappeared as he leaned slightly toward Komui. "Oh, he's hiding in his office. See, some _birds_ have been making so much noise lately, he goes to his office to get away from them."

Why did he emphasize "birds"? A cloaked figure moved in the distance. _Damn! They're here too?_ Did Komui really expect them not to be? They were guarding the Ark, after all. It only made sense that they came to interrogate Bak, too.

Komui nodded. "Okay. Well, we have some research we need to ask him about. Hope he can work through the birds making noise." Komui hoped his unusually cheery facial expression would tell Wong he understood the message. It apparently worked, as Wong nodded before stepping aside to let Reever and Komui pass him.

_Now that Bak knows they'll probably keep us both under surveillance, especially if we try to communicate. I'm either going to have to talk fast or find a way to tell him everything without making the Central lackeys suspicious. This isn't going to be easy._

They rounded the corner to Bak's office, and Komui was relieved to see Bak alone at his desk. At least for now.

"Bak Chan~! Long time no see!"

"What the hell's going on, Komui? I just got a visit from Louvelier and he posted his CROW here but wouldn't tell me anything. What happened? And does it involve Walker?"

Komui dropped the cheery act as he approached the desk. "Allen escaped."

Bak physically calmed as the information sunk in. "Did anyone else make it out with him?"

"Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda. From what it sounds like they destroyed the portal they went through, so I have no idea where they are. But I have faith they made it out in one piece."

"You know they're coming back." Bak was right. _They're at the age that they think they're invincible. Even with all they've seen they believe that. I just hope that if—_when—_they return they'll be prepared._

Footsteps approached, and Komui's heart rate shot up. Reever quickly set the stack of papers on the desk, and Bak and Komui grabbed the sheets off the top.

The footsteps stopped in the doorway.

"You see? The equilibrium of this logarithm is off." Komui started throwing out random terms. Half of them he couldn't remember what they meant, but as long as the CROW didn't know either then they were okay.

Bak leaned forward to pretend to study the paper. "No, the cosine is the radical of this equation. You completely screwed up this whole calculation, Komui!"

"That's not mine! See? _B.C._ Those aren't _my_ initials!"

"You saying I'd mess up a calculation then throw it in your stack?"

Their argument must've been convincing, because the footsteps soon walked away.

"If we want to be of any help to them we need to get out of here, too."

Komui couldn't believe what Bak was saying. "Bak, there are too many people who need us to stay! Besides, how could we explain away the HQ and Asia branch heads disappearing?"

"What if there's an akuma attack?"

"Bak, you're can't possibly—"

"Of course not. Much as I wanna get rid of all these Central parasites I'm not going to destroy the whole Order to do it. But just hear me out. It'll work."

"Am I the only one that feels like we're on a field trip?"

"A field trip from hell . . ."

Lavi wouldn't let his good mood be dampened. "Seriously. We're in a new place, with interesting people, getting ready to embark on some incredible journey. Tell me you're not excited."

"I'm not excited. I'm _hungry_."

"Allen, you're no fun."

Allen rolled his eyes and continued walking. He had a feeling Lavi was right about one thing, though: this was going to be an interesting little adventure. He only hoped that they all survived it. Something gave him the feeling that it wouldn't be easy.

"There they are." Allen followed Lenalee's finger to see what she was pointing at. Sure enough, Elrond, Arwen, and Aventyr were standing together ahead of the exorcists. It looked like Elrond was talking to Aventyr about something. Just as the group got in range to where they could hear what the elves were talking about—Allen was still shocked that they were actually conversing with real elves—the conversation appeared to be over, as Aventyr bowed to Elrond and turned to face the exorcists.

"Ready to go?" Aventyr's eyes held as much enthusiasm as her voice, and more than they'd seen from the other elves. _She_ certainly looked ready. She was sporting a similar outfit to Lenalee's: skirt that almost came down to her knees, long-sleeve top, and almost knee-height boots. Her dark hair, which had been down when they first saw her, was pulled up into a high ponytail. By her feet were three packs, each looking heavy and full, probably of food.

"Guess so . . ."

"Ah, come on, Allen!" Lavi slapped Allen on the back as he passed him. "Where's your enthusiasm?"

"Certainly not in the prospect of having to camp with you for the next while."

"That was kinda low, don'tcha think?"

Aventyr picked up one of the packs, throwing it over her shoulder and slipping the straps on. Allen bent down to grab a pack and tried to follow suit, but the pack was heavier than he expected, and the momentum from being thrown over his shoulder threw Allen backwards, making him fall on his back. Lavi laughed, tried to show him up by executing a perfect mounting as Aventyr had done, but could barely pick the pack up, let alone thrust it onto his back.

Allen eventually managed to stand and put the pack on, looking around at the group. Earlier they had arrived in some weird forest, and now they were looking for a group that _might_ help them save Komui. Still, it was more hope than they had only a short time ago.

"Allen Walker." Elrond's words distracted Allen from his thoughts. The man approached him. "You carry a heavy burden. I hope you find a way to use it to your advantage, if only to make you stronger." Without stepping back he looked up and down the line of people. "I wish you all luck. I fear you shall need it and skill both to survive." His last statement was quieter, as if he really _didn't_ expect them to survive. He obviously hadn't seen what an exorcist could do.

"Well, let's go!" Lavi turned toward the path that led out of the village and almost trotted down the trail before the others followed. He stopped when the trail forked and turned to Aventyr.

"Um . . . which way?"

Elrond watched the group start down the trail. He had confidence that Aventyr could carry out her orders, despite her youth. And the others seemed motivated enough to see the end they sought to do whatever they needed to, including helping perfect strangers.

"Do you really believe they will put their own desires aside to aid the fellowship?"

Elrond and his daughter turned and started walking back into the village. "I believe they will. Much as they want to help their friend, I feel that they will see the benefit of carrying out the fellowship's mission. Besides." Elrond smiled. "I have a feeling we'll see them again. Especially that Allen Walker boy. He knows he faces a greater evil if he doesn't see this through."

* * *

><p>Bom bom BOM<p>

Okay, I have no idea where the name Aventyr (ah-ven-TEER) came from . . . kinda just appeared out of nowhere. So did the character. I hope to develop her more as the story goes on. Who knows, Lavi's attraction to her might be more than just a spur-of-the-moment strike ;)

Sorry if this chapter seemed boring and had too much talking. I was gonna combine the next one with this chapter, but I figured you might want an update. I promise the next one'll be more interesting (and hopefully will get here in less than 3 months)

And if ya see any mistakes please point them out. I haven't used my brain for a couple days, so it might be shutting down for the winter X)

~Reviews for cookies: you give me review, I give you cookies~


	3. Getting Settled

Hey guys~ here's the next chapter

* * *

><p>"Hey, would ya hurry up, Allen? We're getting hungry over here."<p>

"Yeah? Well I'd like to see _you_ try and do this! It's not as easy as you would think!"

"Eh, no thanks. I'm fine watching you try."

_That's it!_ Allen had enough trying to catch these stupid fish with his bare hand. And Lavi wasn't helping, either. Allen activated Crown Clown and scanned the water. He finally found a fish, slowly approached it, and stabbed at it with Edge End. He missed, and finally gave up trying to go after it when he couldn't see it anymore.

"You realize we brought food. We don't need to hunt." If Kanda was so hungry, why didn't he just eat the stupid lembas bread already? Allen wasn't going to let these fish get the best of him.

"I'd rather save the lembas for when we _can't_ hunt."

"Or he just doesn't want to admit that the fish are smarter than him."

"Not helping, Lavi . . ." Allen turned his attention back to the water. He found another fish, but didn't bother sneaking up on it. He belly-flopped, trying to stab the fish before it could swim away. After several seconds fighting with the fish, which had a strong will to survive this encounter with Allen, he held up Crown Clown, victorious, with the fish impaled on his middle claw.

He pulled the fish off his claw and deactivated Crown Clown as he walked out of the water. "How do you like _that_?"

"That's gross 'cause now your hand has fish guts on it."

Allen brushed his finger against Lavi's neck as he passed him. "And now your neck has fish guts on it."

"Not cool!" Lavi rubbed his sleeve on his neck, trying to wipe the "fish guts" off.

Allen grabbed a stick off the ground, rinsed it off in the river, and ran it through the fish. He sat down and set the fish-kabob over the small fire Aventyr made several minutes before.

"Hey guys, what color is fish when it's done cooking?"

* * *

><p>Good thing these guys had Aventyr around, or they'd be completely helpless. Even the guy who looked angry all the time—Kanda, his friends called him—wouldn't survive a week in these woods.<p>

Of everyone he could've sent, why did Lord Elrond send her? Was it because she showed her desire to accompany the fellowship of the ring? She knew that would get her in trouble. _Guess this is a lesson to teach me to keep my nose out of other peoples' business._

This was certainly lesson enough. The group was going to drive her crazy if they didn't find the fellowship soon.

First there was Kanda. He looked ready to hack everything in his way to pieces with his sword. While it was a beautiful sword, its beauty was lost with one look at its owner's angry face.

Then there was Lenalee. Like Kanda, she didn't say much, despite her friends' obvious efforts to cheer her up. Was she depressed about something in particular, or was she just not a happy person?

Then Allen. He seemed cheery enough—perhaps intentionally so. Elrond was right about him feeling different, darker, but he certainly tried not to let it show. He was also hungry _all the time._

Then the pest. If anyone drove Aventyr's sanity over the edge and into a spike pit, it would be Lavi. He definitely wasn't depressed or quiet. In fact, he was frustratingly loud and cheery. He reminded Aventyr of a little boy, at the age before he could work and all he knew was how to play. Well that wouldn't fly here.

Leaves rustled as someone sat down behind her. She looked around and saw Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee. Damn it, the only one left was the pest. She continued eating and ignored him—well, _tried_ to—as he scooted closer to her, eventually sitting right next to her.

He was quiet for a few seconds, but obviously he found silence boring. "Hi, I'm Lavi." _Well, no shit. What, you think I daydream all day? I've been listening to everything you all have said._ Lavi obviously wasn't leaving until she said something. _Well, he'll be here a long time, then._ "You're Aventyr, right?" _Give the man a prize._

"How far ahead of us do you think they are?" _Finally, a worthwhile question. May as well answer._

Aventyr brushed her hands together as she finished off her food. "They only left yesterday. We're a small group; if we head out early and don't stop then we should be able to reach them before dark." Aventyr looked at Lavi, but was annoyed by what she saw. He looked shocked. "What, you didn't think I had a voice?"

"No, I figured it was in there somewhere. I just didn't imagine it would be so . . . beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. _Last thing I need is to be teased by some guy half my age!_ "You should get some rest. We're leaving early." Her voice was purposefully stern. She didn't want him hanging around her.

"Well, do you want one of the bedrolls?"

"I'll be fine." She grabbed her cloak from on top of one of the packs and laid it out several feet from the fire. "Be sure to put the fire out when you're done." She laid down on the cloak—certainly not as comfortable as a bedroll, but she would be gracious and allow the others the luxury of not having rocks stabbing them in the back as they slept—and put her arm under her head. Chances were her sleeping accommodations wouldn't improve during this journey, so she figured she may as well start getting used to them.

* * *

><p>"Nice going, Lavi. We've only known Aventyr a few hours and already you're making her angry."<p>

"I was just trying to be nice. Get her to open up a little. She's been in her own little world ever since we left Rivendell. It's like she was only acting enthusiastic in front of Elrond."

"She just needs time to adjust. It's kinda been a crazy day—for us, at least—and she doesn't know us. Watch, she'll come around."

"I know that, Allen. I just wanted to see where she was at."

"And . . .?"

"If what she said just now is any indication, I'd say she's nursing a grudge. No one can be so angry at someone after knowing them for such a short time."

"Well, whatever the case, we need to be getting to sleep. Sounds like we have a long day ahead of us."

"You're just trying to duck the conversation."

"I don't want to judge someone without knowing them."

"Fine, you win. I'm off to bed . . . bed_roll_."

Allen shook his head as Lavi walked off. He had to know that his demeanor threw people off at first. He certainly had qualities that made him a great friend, and would hopefully find him a wife. But not everyone enjoyed his cheery character right off the bat.

He'd probably have to find someone who was attracted to his positive attitude.

He was definitely right about something setting her off, other than just the exorcists, though. Maybe it was just her personality.

Allen looked around, looking for Lenalee. She'd decided to turn in earlier, just before Aventyr. He found her next to the campfire, laying on her side, facing away from Allen. _Well, I can't let her be alone. Not tonight. Not after today_. He walked over to her, rolling out his bedroll about a foot away from Lenalee. He laid down facing her.

Then he noticed it. The quiet breathing, the occasional whimper, the slight shiver. She was crying again.

"Hey," he said gently, then softly put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at his hand before slowly rolling onto her back, facing him. Her face was red, her eyes mostly closed, her face wet from the tears. "I'm so sorry, Lenalee."

"Don't be. You probably made the right choice. But it still hurts. Not like if he were dead, but close. I just don't know what to do . . ."

"I know, Lenalee . . ."

"How would you react? What would you do if you had to leave behind someone you loved?"

"You mean _you_?"

She stared at him, as though she couldn't believe what he said. Then it hit him.

His eyes widened, his face felt hot, and he rolled over. _Shit, did I just say that in front of _everyone_?_ "Um goo-goodnight."

There was a pause then an almost silent giggle. "Goodnight, Allen." He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied.

_Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit! Where the hell did _that_ come from?_

He had his answer, though. He'd rush in against all warning to save her, probably get himself killed. Or if his friends dragged him away, he'd hate himself for leaving her behind, and go back as soon as possible.

Good thing Lenalee listened to reason better than he.

* * *

><p>Aventyr walked around the camp area, using the dawn light to find and finish packing up the supplies so the group could head out. Everyone but Lavi was standing around, ready to go. All that was left was to find where Lavi had wondered off to. She looked around, scanning the trees to try and spot him.<p>

She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Llaa—VI!" Halfway through saying his name something touched her shoulder, causing her to jump and shriek. She turned to see him pulling his hand away from her—it must've been what touched her shoulder. A small smile crept across his lips. "What the hell are you doing? I could've run you through!"

He went from smiling to giving her some guilty face. The longer she waited, the more pathetic it got. _Damn it. Is he trying to guilt-trip me?_ Well, it was working. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay angry at that face.

She sighed. "What?"

His face changed to one of cheer and he held out his cupped left hand. In it were several purple berries. "I found a bush of these just over here. Think they're edible?"

Aventyr grabbed one, examined and smelled it then put it back in his hand. "Yeah. They're fine. But we don't have anything to carry them in."

"I'll figure something out."

Aventyr closed her eyes and turned to walk away. "We need to get going."

Something wet dropped on her head. She looked up and saw rainclouds hovering overhead. Another drop. She grabbed her cloak from the pack nearby and threw it on. The others followed suit as the rain started to come down.

Great. Juuust great. Now she was not only stuck with this group and their chipper attitude, but it was raining too. At least it would make tracking the fellowship easier.

* * *

><p>A little bit shorter than I wanted, but there was a part that I was first planning on adding in this chapter, but I think it'll fit better in the next<p>

So whatcha think of Aventyr so far? Hard-ass much? Well there's a good reason for that, which shall be explained in a few chapters. I swear there is. I'm not having her mentally bully Lavi for no reason X)

And random note: I was going to have Neah throw in a "nice one, kid" after Allen's little moment *giggle* but it seemed out of place to just have him randomly say that when he hasn't had that big of a role (yet?)

The LOTR people are coming up soon~ I just don't wanna write a lot more and make you guys wait longer. I'd rather do quicker updates and chapters you can finish in one sitting

Toodles~


	4. Tension Much?

Okay, I had planned on both posting this earlier, and having more for you. I'm sorry for failures on both XP

But, on the bright side, it's here now. So get to readin'!

* * *

><p>Aventyr flipped her hood back as the rain ended. <em>About time<em>. It had been raining for the several hours that they'd been traveling. She hoped they caught up to the fellowship soon. Her annoyance aside, she wasn't confident that if they came across a hoard of orc they'd stand up in a fight. She figured the exorcists didn't carry a sword and hammer just to look good, and Allen's . . . whatever that was looked like it could do some damage, but she didn't know _how_ well they could fight.

"Isn't there a quicker way to reach them? We've been travelling for hours and haven't even spotted them in the distance." Lavi adjusted the pack on his shoulders as he spoke.

Aventyr rolled her eyes. Not _this_ again_. _"I've seen them a couple times."

"But we haven't caught up to them yet."

"If we'd stop taking breaks than maybe we could!"

"Well, ex_cuse_ me! I'm not used to carrying ninety pounds of brick on my back over a whole day!"

"It's _fifty_ pounds of _necessities_. If you feel like starving, be my guest and drop your load. Lord knows we'll enjoy the silence!"

"Now hold on ju—"

Allen stepped between the two, pushing them apart. "This isn't helping! Standing here bickering over little matters isn't going to get us any closer to the fellowship. How about we just pick up the pace, and maybe, Lavi, you could stay towards the back? At least for a while?"

"Fine!" Lavi and Aventyr frowned at their unison, then she turned away from the guys, walking onward with a quickened pace. She heard the footsteps behind her start following.

_How dare he? Elrond put _me_ in charge of this group, not him! And how can he complain about pulling his weight? They must be nobles or something, thinking that what they want to happen just will if they will it._

Aventyr sighed. _Why me? Why them?_

* * *

><p>"Because I saw something. I don't know exactly what, something that could not come to pass inside Rivendell."<p>

"So you sent them off to join probably the most important mission of this age without anything guiding your decision but a vision, which you don't even completely understand?"

Elrond walked to the window looking out over the woods. "Arwen, you know the time that went into deciding the fate of the ring. Something we knew to be a great threat. All that time would have been wasted if we waited and debated the danger of those children. Besides, I understood the vision well enough to know their purpose. They do not intend harm, though they may cause it. They only wish to return home."

"And Aventyr? She hasn't been outside Rivendell since she arrived. She certainly doesn't have experience with combat or travel as the others do."

"Neither do the hobbits." Elrond paused for the effect to sink in. The halflings had gone to be with their friends, not because they had the skills to make the journey. "But she's going for far more personal reasons then they are. The events leading up to her living in Rivendell are forgotten to her. Suppressed. All my attempts to draw them out have failed. But I believe that being in the heat of battle, and outside the protection of these walls might help her remember. Whether she wants to or not."

* * *

><p>"He's not all that bad once you get to know him."<p>

Aventyr turned her head to Lenalee, a confused expression on her face. "What?"

"Lavi. He's not bad once you get to know him. Yeah, at first he may seem kind of obnoxious at first—"

Aventyr scoffed. "_Kind_ of?"

"But he's really a great guy. Just a little quirky."

Lenalee waited for a reply, and looked at the other girl when one never came. She walked with her head down, looking at the trail ahead of her.

"Please . . ." She waited until Aventyr looked at her. "Just . . . give him a chance?" Aventyr looked away from Lenalee, as though she were thinking about something, then nodded as she looked at the ground again.

"Okay." The answer what quiet, but enough. Lenalee smiled.

"Thank you." She didn't like to see her friends in any struggle, even something small like this. She was very protective of her friends . . . perhaps too much, at times. One could call it her flaw. Not that any of the guys _would_.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hhmm?"

"Where are you from?"

"Me personally, or all of us?"

Aventyr looked confused. "Both, I guess . . ."

"My brother and I are from China. It's a beautiful country with an ocean view and a lush landscape. Kanda's Japanese; Japan is in Asia, like China, only it's an island. Allen's British, from England, I believe, and Lavi . . . we really don't know where he's from. He's been traveling since he was young, so I don't know if _he_ even remembers.

"As a whole, we live in England. We work together, and it's not exactly a job where we can just go home after a long day's work, so we all live at the headquarters."

Aventyr shook her head. "You _must_ be from another world . . . time . . . place. Whatever it is. I have never heard of any of those places."

Lenalee felt bad that she couldn't give her any reference to help her understand. But she was a stranger to this land, so she didn't know how to.

"And what about you? Have you lived in Rivendell your whole life?"

"My mother was from Rivendell, but my father was from Rohan. I lived there for about 15 years."

"Oh, so you've only been in Rivendell for, what, a couple years?"

"Umm . . . 19 . . ."

Lenalee's eyes widened. "Wow . . . you don't look . . . 34?"

"33. Elves age slower than men. Usually a 50-year old looks 18 to men. But since my father was a man, I guess I age slightly faster."

Lenalee smiled as she imagined Lavi's reaction when he found out.

"So, tell me about Rohan."

Aventyr's face relaxed, and her mouth curved into a small smile. "Many find it boring with all the farmland and lack of trees, but I still think of it as home. It borders Fangorn to the northwest, so that region is kind of lush. To the south are mountains, and on the other side is Gondor. Pretty much the rest of Rohan is plains, great for farming and travelling."

"It sounds like you miss it. Why did you leave?"

Aventyr remained silent for a moment. "You know, I can't remember. I have vivid memories of my home and my parents, but I don't know why I ended up in Rivendell."

"No one told you?"

"Apparently I suppressed the memory. Must be pretty bad, then. But Elrond said he'd rather I remember on my own than be told."

"So, do you remember anything?"

"Not really. But I did piece some stuff together with logic. My parents aren't in Rivendell, so I assume they're dead. Rohan's far from here, so I figure we were travelling when something happened that ended up with me here. And even then, I must've been brought to Rivendell by someone who was headed there anyway. If I could just find who it was that brought me here, I could possibly figure out what happened to my family."

Aventyr's stable tone seemed very sad to Lenalee. She had no family, no one to help her understand what happened to her parents. No one to talk to when things went wrong . . . "So . . . you're alone?"

"It's not all that bad. I've basically grown up alone, so it's all I know. I can't imagine having my life depend on one person, or 20."

Lenalee's life _did_ depend on her friends. They were her whole world. She couldn't imagine not having anyone. Was it Aventyr's choice to be alone, or was she alienated from everyone else?

Either way, Lenalee wasn't going to let her come out of this without at least one friend.

"There they are!" Aventyr pointed to something ahead of them. Lenalee looked, and sure enough, there was a group of 8 or 9 people just ahead of them.

"If we run we can catch up to them pretty quickly."

Aventyr smiled. "My thoughts exactly." She turned to the guys. "Okay, boys, you ready?"

Lavi looked confused. "Ready for what?"

"To run!" With that, Aventyr took off. Lenalee ran after her, activating her Dark Boots as she did so, allowing her Innocence to do all the work. She flew in them; running shouldn't be a big deal.

She wondered what was coming next.

* * *

><p>Okay, so the distance was a little farther than she expected. But either way, they had found the fellowship. <em>Finally<em>.

Aventyr and Lenalee ran over the small hill standing between them and the fellowship. The group turned to face them as they approached. Aventyr was breathing hard—she'd been running full-tilt—but Lenalee seemed to be doing just fine. _Is she used to running?_ She'd ask later.

They finally closed the distance, Aventyr jogging the last few feet. They stopped in front of a tall man with a long gray beard and hair. _Gandalf._ He'd been leading the fellowship, so he must've worked his way to the back of the group as they approached.

"Gand—" Cough. "Gandal—we" Cough. This time Aventyr took a few deep breaths before trying to speak. "Gandalf, we've come to help you."

"You don't believe we can handle this ourselves?"

Aventyr looked at the man who spoke. _Boromir._ She'd seen him in Rivendell. The man had a big mouth, no doubt the result of being son of the steward of Gondor. She figured his heart was in the right place, though.

"I do. But these people need your help. And have offered to help you in return."

Galdalf looked at Lenalee. "'These'?"

"Wait, Yu, don't, Yu no—!" The desperate cries of Lavi were silenced by an all too satisfying _thud_. The girls turned to see Kanda walking up the hill, his hand resting on his sword and his face showed annoyance, as usual. He was followed by Allen and Lavi, who were both crawling on their stomachs.

"Wa—warn us next time before . . . just taking off . . . like that!"

Aventyr crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her right leg, then her left, showing her impatience—and annoyance. Lavi shot her his own annoyed look before realizing they were standing—or rather, _laying_—before a group of people. They stood up in a less than graceful manner, the packs they were wearing weighing them down. They seemed intimidated as they stood before Gandalf.

Aventyr smiled to herself. Gandalf was more of a gentle giant. She didn't know him well, but he was rather popular among other elves; other people in general. She'd heard that when he passed through villages he lit off fireworks just for the children. But these guys didn't know that, and she'd let them be intimidated for just a little while longer.

Gandalf looked at the exorcists before looking back to Aventyr. "I'm sure we could use all the help we can get, but I fear we may not have enough supplies for five more people."

Lavi motioned to the pack he was carrying. "I don't think we're carrying these around just for a good workout, Pops."

Aventyr's eyes went wide. What the hell? Lavi needed to learn some respect, and the best way to teach him was through experience. Wizard's Fire ought to do nicely.

But Gandalf didn't react at all. He just stared at the boy, seemingly stunned. Then . . . he laughed. "Well then." Gandalf walked a couple steps forward and placed his large hand on Lavi's shoulder. "I have no objections.

"Welcome to the fellowship."

* * *

><p>Finally, we see the fellowship~<p>

Sorry if this doesn't exactly flow well or make sense or whatever. It took me over a month to get 2000 words -_-

But, on the elf aging thing, I did some research and the best thing I found was that a 50 year old elf looks like an 18 year old man. So there ya go

Please review~


	5. Conspiracy

I'm so sorry that this update took freakin' forever DX And that this chapter is so short .

* * *

><p>Despite the wizard's welcome, Allen didn't feel comfortable with this group. They obviously didn't trust the exorcists—but that made sense. Allen wasn't sure he'd trust a random group of strangers who claimed to have tracked him down to help him. There was something else making him weary . . . In any case, standing here, everyone staring awkwardly at each other wouldn't help ease his uneasiness.<p>

"I'm pleased to meet you, sir. My name is Allen Walker. And this is—"

"Name's Lavi. He's Kanda, and I see you've already met Lenalee and Aventyr." Each bowed their heads as their names were said—except Kanda.

"And I am Gandalf the Gray." Gandalf turned to motion to his party. "My companions are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Boromir, son of Denathor, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Gimli, son of Gloin. Then we have the hobbits, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, and the bearer of the ring, Frodo Baggins."

Aragorn and Boromir were tall, had longish hair, and had beards. Legolas was clean-shaven, had long blonde hair, and Allen noticed his ears were like Aventyr's—he was an elf. Gimli was short, stout, and from what little of his face could be seen through his huge beard Allen could see a stern expression on his face. The last four—their names were so confusing—were short as well, but without the beard and wore cheery, curious expressions.

Allen looked over the group again before looking at Gandalf again. "Were you told the reason we're here?"

Boromir stepped forward, arms crossed. "Your colleague said to aid us." His tone was one of distaste.

Gandalf looked to Aventyr. "I saw you in Rivendell, yes?" She nodded, and Gandalf looked back to Allen. "So, I assume that means you've been to Rivendell yourselves, then, and met Elrond?" A nod from Allen.

Gandalf then turned so he was facing both Boromir and the exorcists. "I trust that Elrond sent them with good reason. He has the most respect for the importance of this mission."

He smiled at Allen. "Welcome. Now, we best get moving." Allen nodded slightly, and Gandalf turned and walked to the dark-haired . . . what did he call them, hobbits? The group formed a line, with Gandalf and two of the hobbits at the front, Gimli and Boromir following, the other two hobbits behind them, then Aragorn and Legolas. Aventyr walked ahead of Allen, who motioned for the other exorcists to follow him.

The fellowship walked in silence, but Allen could feel the questions, the suspicion boiling.

He looked over to Lavi, who had a slight bounce in his step and seemed very happy—cheerier than usual.

"Why so happy, Lavi?"

"What's not to be happy about? I've been reading about elves and wizards and dwarfs for years, and now I'm actually _talking_ to them!" Despite his hushed tone Lavi's enthusiasm was obvious.

The hobbits were whispering about something. It wasn't the two at the front, but the ones right in front of the exorcists. What were their names? Meri—something and Per—Ped—Pedgrin? Allen couldn't hear what they were saying, but with the way they would turn to quickly look at the exorcists, it wasn't hard to figure out. Eventually they seemed to come to a conclusion, and slowed down, allowing Aragorn and Legolas to pass them.

Allen began slowing down, assuming that they were wanting to speak with Lavi and/or himself. Aventyr passed them, then Kanda, but they sped up slightly before allowing Allen or Lavi to pass. Allen was confused at first, but understood when one of the hobbits turned his bright and curious eyes to Kanda. _He _was the one they wanted to talk to. Allen would have burst out laughing—had he not known that their lives were likely in danger.

"Hello. I'm Pippin, and this is Merry." Pippin's tone was so cheery as he introduced himself and his friend. He had a definite Scottish accent which seemed to add to his . . . cheer. He smiled politely as he waited for Kanda to reply. Oh, the poor boy had much to learn.

Lavi leaned forward. "Yeah, Yu's not really much of a talker."

"Eh, just means he's quiet. I knew a girl who really reminded me of you, um . . . Yu—"

Before anyone had a chance to blink Kanda turned and had Mugen unsheathed, end pointed at Pippin. "If you want to keep your head on your shoulders, I suggest you shut your damn mouth."

Pippin and Merry—with their hands raised slightly and eyes wide—gulped. Kanda and Mugen turned to Lavi. "You too, Baka Usagi." Kanda sheathed Mugen, then turned to follow the group again, muttering something as he went. Allen caught "how I'm stuck" and "idiots," and didn't need to hear anymore to know what his quiet rant was about.

Merry and Pippin were still stiff and wide-eyed.

Pippin blinked. "So . . ."

"Scary?" Merry asked.

". . . _Masculine._" The hobbits started walking again, allowing some distance between themselves and Kanda.

Lavi, Lenalee and Allen drew up behind the hobbits. "Eh, don't let Yu scare ya. He may seem big and scary, but I'm sure there's a tender heart in there somewhere."

"And besides," Allen said, "we're not all that scary. I'm Allen."

Merry smiled. "Merry and Pippin. Tell me, are you from anywhere around here? Gandalf mentioned you going through Rivendell . . ."

Lavi weakly laughed. "Emm, it's a bit complicated, but the simple answer would be no."

"Well," Pippin started, "It's nice to see we're not the only ones who are lost here. In the Shire you don't get out much, at least not this far. But such comes with being on the far end of the map, I suppose."

Allen smiled, mentally noting that they may need to find a map just to find where everything was in the—_this—_world.

* * *

><p>Krory may have been a little naive, but did Komui think him— and the other exorcists, for that matter—stupid? They all noticed how Komui all but barricaded himself in his office. That could have been explained by Louvelier's presence . . . But the science division seemed to be very busy. Krory had barely seen them the past day. If Komui was hiding away, wouldn't the scientists take the opportunity to go on break?<p>

"Komui's up to something."

The words brought Krory's attention back to the cafeteria. He carried his tray to the table with the other exorcists—and from where the words came from. Sitting at the end closest to him was Noise Marie, Miranda, Chaoji, and the new girl, Adelphe. Krory sat down next to Chaoji.

"I'm just as worried about what happened to them as you are," Chaoji said in a calm tone, "but I don't think snooping around other peoples' business will accomplish anything."

Adelphe leaned forward. "But how do we know _we're_ not next? What if everyone _says_ they escaped but the Central _bassas_ really carted them off?"

"Then asking questions and poking around will only make them _more_ inclined to 'cart you off'."

Krory could see Miranda's worry written all over her face. It looked like she agreed with Adelphe on there being more than they knew about, but agreed with Chaoji's notion that snooping around wouldn't help anything. Marie . . . Krory couldn't read his emotions at all really.

"You should leave this alone for now," he said, barely moving as he spoke. _Eh tu, Marie . . ._ "And if you _did_ decide to do something, it would be crazy to do it alone."

Adelphe slumped somewhat, looking at the faces sitting around their table, before she saw Krory. A small smile crept onto her face as she straightened up. "I never said I would do it alone."

Krory's eyes widened. "Whaa—I never"

Adelphe put on her saddest eyes as she slumped again. "Please. We'll just go ask Komui what's going on. It'll take five minutes, tops."

Krory resisted at first, but ultimately sighed and lowered his head in defeat. The girl certainly knew how to guilt-trip. She smiled and jumped out of her seat.

"We'll be back in no time!"

* * *

><p>"Tell me, where do you come from?"<p>

Allen turned his head, his attention distracted from Boromir trying to teach Merry and Pippin how to handle swords. He saw Aragorn sitting behind him on the boulder they shared.

"Huh?"

"Gondor? Rohan?"

Allen smiled innocently. "It's a bit of a long story."

Aragorn shrugged. "Travels are great times to share stories. Builds trust." Aragorn seemed like a man who would know. He had a . . . feel about him that suggested he'd seen more battle than Allen, if that was possible. And yet, he couldn't have been more than 40. Were these lands so . . . dangerous?

Allen figured that now wouldn't be the best time to talk about the Ark and how they apparently travelled back in time. "I honestly don't know how we got here. Or how to get back . . . I just consider myself lucky that I'm not alone." He instinctively turned his gaze to Lenalee, who was smiling at the display put on by Boromir and the hobbits.

"It's nice to see her smile, isn't it?"

"Mm-hhhmm . . . wait!" Allen turned to see Lavi next to him, wearing his mischievous smile.

"Busted." Lavi poked Allen's face. "You're blushing." Allen frowned at the accusing/teasing tone and batted Lavi's finger away before turning his gaze back on Lenalee. "Now, what's with that face? You don't still feel bad, do you?"

"Shouldn't I? I tore her away from her brother. The only family she—" Allen's sentence was interrupted with a smack to the back of the head. "Ow! Wh—"

"You stop with that. Be a man and apologize to her!"

"I _did_! She said I made the right choice."

"Then stop with this guilt crap! She's forgiven you, so cut it out. No one likes being around someone who feels guilty over nothing."

"You have _no_ right to speak to me about this when you won't even _look_ at Aventyr!"

Lavi seemed caught off balance by the remark. He stared surprised at Allen, before looking away and grumbling something. He glanced in Lenalee and Aventyrs' direction before looking back to Allen. "There, I looked at her."

"No, you didn't. You didn't get that hateful look in your eyes."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Ooohhh, more than you kn—"

"Spies! Everyone get down!"

Allen and Lavi were surprised by the announcement, looking around at the rest of the fellowship. Allen watched Aragorn and Boromir grab Merry and Pippin then hide. Then something grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him to the ground, making him faceplant on the hard rocks. He was then dragged under the boulder he had been sitting on, then looked at the person who had pulled him in—Lavi. Allen saw something red drip onto the white rock, then quickly put his hand under his nose as he realized it was bleeding. He shot Lavi an annoyed look in silence.

The sound of a large murder or crows flying overhead would have blocked out any other sound. The murder must have been massive. Allen found himself wondering why they were hiding from birds, then he realized they had called them "spies." Was this land so corrupt that even the wildlife was evil?

A few moments after the sound was gone, everyone started coming out from under their hiding places. Gandalf looked over the whole group.

"We'd best hurry."

* * *

><p>Not the best, or longest, chapter. But at least now it's finally up<p>

At first the bit with the exorcists took Krory a little out of character, so I tried to fix that a little

As usual, please review~


End file.
